


Shiny but Sinister

by KateSkate



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anticipation, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Elevator Sex, Exhibition Gala, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Neck Kissing, Post-Banquet, Strip Tease, Vibrators, helsinki worlds 2017, purple pants of sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSkate/pseuds/KateSkate
Summary: Yuzuru's single-sided lust doesn't turn out to be single-sided after all. And when that pretty face is smirking at you alluringly, you just can't say no to anything!





	Shiny but Sinister

Yuzuru barely even remembers how it all went down. First, it was him, unable to keep his eyes off of this handsome French Ice dancer, who just so happened to have the prettiest face Yuzu had ever seen accompanied by one hell of a body. Then there were the “accidental” rubs and “innocent” touches backstage, followed by an ambiguous smirk. Yuzu assured himself it was just a gay thing, or the European thing, these guys opened up with everyone so easily and were all over each other!

Then there was the locker room… Ice dance skaters had just finished their official practice and Guillaume walked in the dressing room along with Alex and Evan, teasing them about something, as usual. They were joking around about how the loser had to take the other two to a strip club. Guillaume didn’t hold back his surprisingly great skills of impersonating the strippers and soon ended up being in just his boxers, way too close to Alex’s face. Alex cried out to Yuzu for help, who was silently adjusting his necklaces in the corner, facing the lockers. Yuzu prayed Alex would seek help somewhere else because if he had to turn around… good luck hiding his rapidly increasing bulge in that skin-tight Prince costume!

Luckily, the guys changed fast and exited the locker room without much further interaction with Yuzuru. He was just about to exit when Guillaume came back into the room, alone this time, and Yuzu ended up facing him, just inches separating their bodies. Guillaume didn’t even wait for Yuzuru’s shocked expression to set in. He moved forwards confidently, grabbed his perfectly shaped butt forcefully and crushed his lips against Yuzu’s. With one swift motion of hips Guillaume rubbed his pelvis against Yuzu’s and Yuzuru could feel him smile against his lips as Guillaume felt just how hard the Japanese was for him. With his free hand, Guillaume found Yuzuru’s trembling wrist and slipped a shiny object in it. Then broke the kiss and pulled back just enough so that he was able to make eye contact.  
“After the gala... be ready for me” was all Guillaume said before groping his ass possessively, biting on his swollen, full lower lip and exiting without looking back.

***

So now, Yuzuru is having a moment with himself before stepping out of the room with a shiny, light blue butt plug in between his glorious buttcheeks. He couldn’t deny this offer, he’s been thinking about it for so long and now there seemed to be just a few hours of banquet before getting the type of congratulations he was looking forwards to the most. He might as well have congratulated himself once again before getting ready for the banquet because as he took the jewellery plug, the memories of the locker room came flashing back and it was anything but possible to disregard the thoughts and his excited member. Yuzuru came surprisingly fast while laying flat on his bed and imagining a certain someone’s hands all over his body. 

With the anticipation of his wild thoughts becoming a reality, Yuzu enters the banquet, his eyes scanning for Guillaume immediately. Not there… yet. Yuzu tries to act natural so he goes over to the Japanese squad where he is flooded with more congratulations. He suddenly feels a warm touch on his waist and almost chokes on his breath. However, he goes back to normal as he sees Javi’s loving gaze by his side.  
“oh, hi Javi!” Says Yuzu joyfully and grins. However, he himself is much aware of the slight disappointment in his voice. It is only seconds after Javi’s hands leave his body when he feels something move inside him. More specifically, inside his asshole. He tries to ignore it and blames it on the unusual feeling of wearing a plug for the first time. But then it moves again, for just a little longer and then it hits him… Suddenly the whole world comes crushing down in front of Yuzu’s eyes. So that’s why the plug had a rubbery tip, not to make the penetration process smoother, but because it has a VIBRATOR in it!

Yuzu almost screams! He looks around, terrified, only to find Guillaume looking at him from another part of the room, smirking infinitely…. He knows he’s in trouble.

“Yuzu, are you ok?”  
“hahah what was that face?”  
“He probably just remembered his short program”

Shoma and Javi start playfully teasing Yuzu but he can barely even acknowledge their presence right now. He is sweating hard, he is trying his best and is miserably failing at maintaining a normal face. Yuzu is mad… so mad at Guillaume for doing this without his permission but at the same time he is so horny! He just can’t wait till the banquet is over and the butt plug is replaced with something much thicker and longer. 

Meanwhile, Guillaume’s gaze never leaves his frustrated expression. Guillaume is all calm and handsome, across the room, pretending to be innocent, fidgeting with something small in his hand… His eyes are beaming with anticipation and satisfaction. He is marvelling endlessly at the craziness of the situation. THE Yuzuru Hanyu, THE hero of the night, THE Rockstar of figure skating is walking around at the World Championships banquet with HIS butt plug up his ass, counting down minutes till he takes him to his hotel room and fucks him senseless.

With the remote, Guillaume has all the power over Yuzu and he is making sure to use it to his full advantage. He is teasing Yuzu very skilfully, not as much to actually make him cry out or run away, but just as much to make him squirm and suffer in trying to maintain a decent posture while exchanging some jokes with his skating “family”.  
Yuzu knows everyone is talking about him tonight, therefore he doesn’t want to leave too early and raise any eyebrows. But he soon realizes that as much as he’s managed to cover up his cries, he won’t be covering up what’s going on in the frontal area. So, he throws one knowing gaze at Guillaume, comes up with a shitty reason to excuse himself and rushes towards the elevator. 

The elevator door is about to close when Guillaume steps in, now with a totally uncovered and sinister smirk. He looks like a predator, triumphantly approaching its wounded victim. Yuzu is totally swept away by his fit, perfect figure, promising to take him to all the darkest secrets of ultimate pleasure. He needs Guillaume to touch him, or to rub against him, or to do something with his arousal, otherwise he is pretty sure his cock will just explode! He grabs Guillaume’s hand and drags him rapidly towards the south. Just when he is about to touch him, Guillaume releases himself from Yuzu, grabs both of his wrists and pins them above Yuzu’s head. He presses the max level on the remote and holds the click while looking deep inside Yuzuru’s eyes.

Yuzuru’s mouth forms the “o” shape, too shocked to speak any language, his pupils dilate to a biologically impossible level. He is so overwhelmed with the sensations, with Guillaume’s intense gaze making his backbone melt, his hot breath falling on his swollen lips, feeling so helpless and vulnerable in his strong grisp. The vibrator never dropping its pace… 

For a second, Yuzu just can’t do this anymore, he breaks the eye contact, shuts his eyes tight, throws his head back and the most un-human-like groan escapes his mouth. Guillaume lets go of him and Yuzu’s arms fall immediately, as if he has no energy left in himself to operate any of his muscles. Yuzu is panting hard, his pulse point exposed and beating visibly as his head remains thrown back. Yuzu stares up at the ceiling of the elevator, which just so happens to be a mirror and sees a very muscular guy, in all black, sleeveless shirt, sucking the life out of the neck of a slim Asian, who has nothing but immense pleasure written all over his face. It is only after some time that his senses come back to him and he feels Guillaume’s hungry tongue tracing over his Adam’s apple. He shivers with the sensation and a sweet moan escapes his parted lips. He can not take his eyes off of their reflection in the ceiling mirror, it is so arousing to watch how his own body reacts to the other’s nibbles and touches, disclosed lust feeling up the air. 

“God that was amazing… you were amazing… good boy… you are all mine… tonight” Guillaume is murmuring in-between the kisses. Meanwhile, the stain on Yuzu’s pants is becoming more and more visible.

**Author's Note:**

> Holly help me god, what did just happen! I've been shipping these two forever and I finally managed to get hold of my thoughts. You guys, if you don't know who Guillaume Cizeron is, you're basically missing out on 60% of your life!!! The sexiest, prettiest, hottest human being ever! Blame all THESE on a recent overflow of sexy Guillaume content on Instagram.  
> Infinite credits and thank yous to @Lunie_World aka our friendly neighbourhood SMUT DEALER who inspired, supported and contributed to the creation of this fic. 
> 
> ps: I know, I knowww Guillaume is more of a power bottom but I just needed this to happen and let's be real, who says no to topping Yuzu?! 
> 
> Find me on insta: @yuzuuzu


End file.
